


Always

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Coronation, Ficlet, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: Sam is crowned in an abandoned warehouse down near Detriot.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> [Reposted from Tumblr](https://puppydeanandjen.tumblr.com/post/179788998635/sam-is-crowned-in-an-abandoned-warehouse-down-near)

Sam is crowned in an abandoned warehouse down near Detriot, dark thorns wrapping around his head as irises shimmer in gold instead of the familiar amber-green-blue hues. It reeks of iron and sulfur and puke while metal creaks at the slightest touch of wind: a place that’s no fit for a magnificent occasion like this. But he’s never been quite the type for extravagant shows. Plus, the audience before him now is enough.

Turning, he finds only a single man-his brother-kneeling in front of him, bowing his head in an act of obedience and submission. Because Sam is king now; the anti-christ destined to rule hell for eternity. But there’s no king without loyal subjects.  

He smirks.

“Follow me,” Sam says, commands, and Dean tilts his head up to meet him; a shit-eaten grin stretches across Dean’s face, eyes flickering to pitch black.

“Always.”


End file.
